


Fallout

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Episode: s05e04, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal talks to Shaq about Cochise's failing kidney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallout

“Shaq!” Hal’s voice comes from behind him, and Shaq pretends as if he has not heard him.  “Shaq, wait up!”

Shaq has learned that running away is considered suspicious behavior by humans (not to mention it is cowardly), so he has no recourse as Hal jogs up and wraps an arm around him.

“Hey, babe!” Hal says, leaning up to kiss him. 

“Hello, Hal,” Shaq says.  He is certain that he knows what this conversation will involve.  It is not a conversation that he wishes to have. 

“Uh, did you hear about Cochise?” Hal asks, looking up at him.  His eyes appear larger than usual.

“I have known about Chichauk’s condition for a long time.  It is common knowledge, and I am prepared to replace him,” Shaq says. 

“And none of you said anything?” Hal asks. 

“Why?” Shaq asks.

“Because you guys are important!  I thought even you would have figured that out by now,” Hal says.  He looks up at Shaq, terror flashing across his face.  “Wait, do you have something wrong with you too?  Are you sick and just not telling me?”

“I am not defective!” Shaq says, raising his voice. 

“Hey, breathe,” Hal says, frowning at him.  “I’m just checking.  Cochise dropped this bomb on us out of nowhere.  I don’t want the same thing to happen with you.  I don’t want to wake up one morning and find that you’re going to die today.”

“He did not drop a bomb.  There would have been an explosion.  He merely informed you of the biological reality of the situation,” Shaq says calmly. 

Hal sighs.  “I don’t understand how this is so easy for you.  You’ve known Cochise longer than I have.”

“It is reality,” Shaq says.  “It is not a difficulty.”

Hal slips in front of him and grasps both of his hands.  “Shaq.  Anne has this idea.”

“Are you going to hold some kind of human funeral for him?” Shaq is careful to keep his voice level even if he finds the notion ridiculous.  He does not want to upset Hal further. 

“No, we’re gonna save him!  Anne thinks she can transplant his father’s kidney into him,” Hal says. 

“Waschak Cha'ab will never agree to disrupt the natural order of life in such a way,” Shaq says.  “Chichauk will die today.”

Hal inhales sharply and exhales just as hard.  “But you could save him.  You have two healthy Volm kidneys.  You could give Cochise one.”

This is beyond what Shaq had expected.  “No.”

“I know it’s so much to ask, but you can heal yourself.  Cochise would never ask, so I am.  Please save Cochise.  We can’t lose him,” Hal says, pressing himself up against Shaq and wrapping his arms around him.  This is, unfortunately, not an indication that he wishes to engage in sexual intercourse.  This is an indication that he wishes Shaq to provide him emotional comfort.  It is something that Shaq is poorly equipped to provide, but Hal still turns to him.

“I cannot,” Shaq says, hands on Hal’s back.

“Yes, you can.  Anne’s a good doctor, the best.  She’ll take care of you.  I’ll be there with you the whole time.  I know it’s scary, but I promise I won’t leave your side,” Hal says, looking up at him.

“I am not afraid, but it is merely that this is not done,” Shaq says

“So you can be the first.  It’s not like you’ve never done anything unprecedented,” Hal says.  “You said Volm and aliens didn’t have sex, and yet we definitely do that.  I know Dad and Cochise probably beat us to the first label, but still.”

Shaq looks away from the human pressed against him.  It is unpleasant to remember the personal failure that is his relationship with Hal.  “I will not give Chichauk this vital organ.”

Hal stiffens against him.  “Why not?  You’d be saving Cochise.”

“You do not want to have this conversation.  I have spent much of my time on this planet with you, and we have had many conversations.  I am confident that you do not want to have this one,” Shaq says, touching his hair in the way that Hal often enjoys.  “Allow me to pleasure you instead.”

Hal pulls himself out of Shaq’s embrace.  “How can you even say that?  You’re about to let Cochise die and you want to have sex?  I can’t believe you!”

“You often find it comforting,” Shaq says, confused.  “I understand that this is a difficult situation for you.”

“What’s hard is that you’re about to let someone die and you want to fuck instead of at least talking about why,” Hal says, voice raised.

“Volm do not prolong their lifespans.  It is not done, and I would not aid any Volm in this,” Shaq says.  “I am aware that this is most likely a safe procedure, but I will not undergo it.”

“If you were scared, or didn’t trust Anne, or didn’t think it would work, or that you wouldn’t survive the procedure, that’d be one thing,” Hal says, looking at him pleadingly.  “But you just… don’t want to.”

“If Chichauk was to live a longer life, he would have developed properly.  He did not, so he will die today.  He has done his duty, even if he has not always done so honorably.  You ought to be happy for him,” Shaq says.

“Wait, what?  Now you’re insulting him?  Calling him dishonorable?  He’s part of my family, Shaq,” Hal says.

“That is the dishonor.  Despite being the commander of this operation, he has engaged in inappropriate relations with an alien,” Shaq says.  He knows that with every word he says, he is lessening the likelihood that Hal will engage in sexual relations with him today. 

“Is that what Dad is to Cochise?  A dishonor?” Hal asks quietly.

“That is not how Chichauk sees it,” Shaq says stiffly.

Hal nods a little as he takes a couple steps backwards.  “Yeah, okay.  And you and me?”

“I cannot change the dictates of my culture,” Shaq says.  “I will not apologize for that.”

“You know what?  I’ve gotta go,” Hal says, nodding in a manner that Shaq is certain is sarcastic.  “I’ve gotta go sit with my dishonorable father and my dying alien stepparent, who is also so goddamn dishonorable.  We’re done.”

* * *

 

After, when the general has given his organ to his offspring and died, Shaq locates Hal.  He is resting in his room.

“What do you want?” Hal asks.  “Come to insult my family again?”

“That was not my intention,” Shaq says. 

“That’s what you did,” Hal says, shrugging.  There is a long pause.  “What do you want?”

“Your alien stepparent will live.  You must be happy,” Shaq says.  “I believed you may wish to celebrate.”

“Oh, we are,” Hal says. 

Shaq begins removing his own clothing. 

“What are you doing?” Hal asks.

Shaq pauses.  “We are celebrating as you said.”

“Shaq, we broke up.  After you insulted my family and were content to let Cochise die because of some stupid philosophy,” Hal says, voice catching in his throat.

“I do not understand,” Shaq says.

“We’re not going to have sex anymore.  We’re not going to talk anymore.  I’m not going to bother you with stupid nicknames anymore- except Shaq because I still can’t pronounce your name.  I’m not going to take up your precious time by asking for cuddles anymore,” Hal says.  “Congrats.  Your dishonorable relationship is over.”

Shaq blinks.  “That is not what I want.”

“Since when?  You hate my stupid nicknames, you hate spending time with me, and you hate it when I talk to you.  I honestly don’t know why we’ve been together for years now,” Hal says, clearly distressed. 

Shaq stares at Hal, taking a moment to process what he is saying.  It is true that Shaq has often been annoyed with Hal’s actions, but when Shaq thinks about his day without Hal in it, it does not feel complete.  “We do not find each other unpleasant.  We enjoy engaging in sexual intercourse with each other.  This is what we do.”

“If you’re worried about getting laid, I’m sure that you’ll be able to find some other Volm to _procreate_ with,” Hal says.

“I wish to engage in sexual intercourse with you, not with someone else,” Shaq says.

“Real sweet,” Hal says.  “You’re a real charmer.”

“Then you do wish to engage in intercourse with me again,” Shaq says, stepping forward.

“No!” Hal says, shaking his head.

Not for the first time, Shaq laments the complexity of humans.  “Then do you wish to ‘cuddle’ tonight?  That is acceptable.”  It is not as enjoyable as intercourse, but it will be time spent with Hal. 

“You really don’t understand, do you?” Hal asks.

“I apparently do not,” Shaq says.

“We’re done.  Our relationship is over, no matter what you say,” Hal says.  “Now get out of my room.”

“You are certain,” Shaq says, pulling his clothes back on. 

“I am,” Hal says.  He stands up and presses his hand to Shaq’s cheek.

“I am most confused now,” Shaq says.  “You are touching me tenderly.”

“Sorry, it’s a human thing,” Hal says, withdrawing his hand.  “I remember a time when you never would have used the word tender to describe anything.”

“That is an accurate assessment,” Shaq says.  His time with Hal has changed him more than he had initially believed.

“Bye,” Hal says quietly. 

“Goodbye, Hal Mason.”

Shaq shuts the door behind him, as is human tradition.  It is strange to think that he will not spend any more of his leisure time with Hal.  He has become a significant part of Shaq’s life over the course of the last few years. 

Of course, they were always going to part when Shaq moved on to a new planet, but he had not anticipated anything like this.


End file.
